


Trick Or Treat

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Артур сбегает из Аркхэма в аккурат перед Хэллоуином
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 11





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: (Tenko)

Он сбегает из Аркхэма в аккурат перед Хэллоуином.

Читает про себя на передовице. Чуть ниже статьи крупными буквами, жирным шрифтом — чтобы уж точно заметили — объявление: «Берегите детей! Не выпускайте их по ночам на улицу!»

Артур смеется, вырезает статью из газеты вместе с объявлением. Вклеивает в дневник, который ведет по привычке. Зря они так: у Готэма есть фора в три дня, пока не закончится действие препаратов, которыми его пичкали в больнице. Уже потом он устроит ночное шоу, феерию, о которой будут говорить с ужасом. А пока детишки могут спокойно отпраздновать канун дня всех святых. В конце концов, Артур не настолько ужасен, чтобы отбирать у детей любимое развлечение и конфеты.

Он прячется в одной из тех квартир, которые ему раз за разом подкидывают его посредники. Она похожа на ту, в которой он жил до того, как обрел себя, — такая же старая, обшарпанная, с мерзкими обоями в цветочек и скрипящим полом. Артур прокуривает ее насквозь за полдня.

На улице огнями расцветает праздник. Везде тыквы, хэллоуинские украшения, броские таблички скидок. Днем, как всегда, многолюдно и душно, и Артур прячется в толпе, сливается с ней. Покупает конфеты: он верит, что дети все-таки решат быть умнее газет и пойдут выпрашивать сладости.

И ждет весь вечер.

Но никто не приходит.

Артур одновременно и разочарован, и доволен. Ему жаль, что праздник дал сбой, и он рад, что теперь одно его имя внушает ужас. Конфеты девать теперь некуда, и он наугад вынимает из мешка одну — леденец на палочке. Запихивает в рот, и сладость разливается на языке, прячет горькое послевкусие синдрома отмены препаратов.

В дверь кто-то звонит.

Артур мгновенно подскакивает и едва ли не мчится в коридор. Открывает дверь даже не глядя и утыкается взглядом в широкую грудь, обтянутую черным.

Поднимает взгляд.

— Шалость или угощение? — на лице Бэтмена — довольная усмешка.

Артур медленно вынимает леденец изо рта и обводит им губы Бэтмена. Проталкивает между ними, когда тот открывает рот, и только после этого бросается прочь.

И, хоть веселье изрядно испорчен паникующими журналистами, свое он все равно урвет.

Потому что для Артура игра в кошки-мышки с Брюсом Уэйном — самая любимая часть любой праздничной программы.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Trick or treat’ — устойчивое выражение, использующееся в Хэллоуин. Дословно можно перевести как «шалость или угощение»


End file.
